Fairytales
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a fair maiden and a handsome youth...fairytales don't always have a happy ending, but sometimes they get close. Sasusaku, Naruhina, ShikaIno, etc. Tale One: Once upon a time, Sasuke was in love. If only for an moment.
1. Tale One: Moment Sasusaku

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't always cold-hearted and power-hungry. Before he left Konoha, he felt other things than hatred and anger. Perhaps he felt these feelings for a long time, or just gained them recently. Either way he ignored those feelings, forced them to lay dormant. However, this tale starts before he became a traitor. It also starts after he became an avenger.

…

…

…

…

…

_**Tale One: Moment **_

…

…

….

Once upon a time, Sasuke was in love. If only for a moment.

And unlike typical loves, (for he is an Uchiha and Uchiha always are different), he didn't fall in love at first sight or slowly fall in love. It wasn't even a normal type of love, for he didn't hold her when she cried or smiled when she laughed. He didn't even fully recognize the feeling or even accept it.

But it was there nevertheless, hidden, budding slowly.

It was there, invisible to those not paying attention, in every smirk he made. It was there, if you looked deeply, in his eyes. You could hear it in his voice, if you listened carefully. And if you watched hard and long enough, you could see it in his actions. He was definitely in love.

However, he hid it quite well. So well, he even hid it from himself.

Whenever Haruno Sakura (for this pink-haired girl became more than just a teammate) tried to find those emotions, she couldn't. For he did actions and made comments that sabotaged every effort and erased any evidence that existed. His smirks came off as arrogance, making her not notice the affection behind it. His eyes were icy lakes, freezing her so she could not see the love at the bottom of their cold depths. To disguise his feelings, he would give cutting remarks and push her away, destroying any connections that could be found. He did it so thoroughly that even though she tried to catch it, she couldn't see it. She just couldn't, and sometimes felt like giving up because it seemed nonexistent.

If you think he did this for her own good, or even because he was confused, you would be sorely mistaken. Just like it was mentioned before, this fairy tale isn't typical.

The entire time, he didn't realize what he was doing. He felt something for her, but as he doubted it would help him, he ignored the feelings. Perhaps he thought that ignoring them would erase those feelings. Perhaps he thought that those feelings would fade away with time. So he became a distant person, for that would ensure that his feelings would be stifled.

While he was cold and haughty on purpose, his subconscious mind showed a tiny bit of affection.

And the tiny bit slowly grew. It became bigger when he saved her and watched her movements. It became larger as she grew more powerful and protected him. It grew stronger and more solid with her smiles and worries, with her gentle glances and soft murmurs.

It grew so large that is was almost impossible to ignore now. He still did though. He still thought of it as nothing important, not realizing how vital the look in her eyes was.

Maybe he realized later that he was in love. Maybe he realized later that she had wormed her way into his heart.

Maybe…a lot of things, when it comes to him, are maybes. Are probablies and could-have-beens, are just things that are thought of but aren't done. However, there is one part that isn't a maybe. And that is the ending of this part of their tale.

The love did grow stronger. The girl especially changed a lot, loving him as a person instead of as a god. She became more mature, more thoughtful, more understanding.

And he did accept her as a friend, not as some annoying person. Over time, he got used to her. Came to expect the warm greetings and the bright smiles.

Perhaps, over time, their paths would connect. That is what should have happened.

This tale ends differently, though. He doesn't end up realizing he loved her (at least not to the extent that he is). She doesn't fully break through Sasuke's defenses. This tale ends with heartbreak and sorrow. For the boy ends up leaving the girl, leaving her alone and broken as he walks off. He chose his revenge, his goals, over any future with her. He chose his hatred over his love.

Once upon a time Uchiha Sasuke was in love. Only for a moment, freezing time for a short while. Then time ran its course, and the love vanished.

After all, this lasted only a moment.

And the moment shattered.

…

…

…

…

…

**A/N: **Yes. I made up a word in this story ('probablies' does not exist, but just pretend it does).

As well, the quote "Once upon a time, Uchiha Sasuke was in love. If only for a moment." wasn't really mine. I saw it in a summery, and thought of the above story. (The story that went with that quote wasn't what I thought, so I wrote this...). The person who made that quote is Chibi Shino.

And this is the start of my 'Fairytales' collection.

Don't worry, all of them shall not end up this sad (I'm not saying the story is sad, because I've written sadder ones, but as in the couple is not together.) Some will, but most should end up relatively happy.

Next is an Ino/Shika story. Called 'Mirror'

….and that one WILL end up happy.

Review? I would like to know how my first romance went.

…

Well, technically it is my second, but as I posted both up today, I will still call it my first.

Wish me luck on my exams!

(If I can, I will post the next story in a week.

…

I also need some fruit. Any ideas on what to compare Yuki from Fruits Basket with? A pear? An apricot? )

Review!


	2. Tale Two: Mirror ShikaIno

In Greek mythology, Narcissus fell in love with himself. In a pond's reflection, he saw what his heart had been searching for. His true love….He found it because of a mirror…

Mirrors are very selective. Some show you your own reflection, show you who you are. All of your bad and good qualities. Most people don't like those types of mirrors, for people like to think that they are only good. They hate to see bad things.

And then, there's another type of mirror….

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Tale Two: Mirror**

…

…

…

…

…

Once upon a time, there was a girl who fell in love with a mirror. Not an ordinary, plain mirror, of course. Hers was a beautiful mirror, one that would delight the eye and amaze the soul.

However, this mirror was different than most. It had to be, for it caught her eye. And she herself is very selective, picky on what it is that she likes. She wouldn't just fall for anyone, or just go with something that was normal. This mirror was special.

While others reflect what is seen in the soul, or show one's body, this one reflected something different. Something far more precious.

This mirror showed her heart. Showed her those feelings that were sleeping behind silk curtains, those feelings that she hidden deep inside a velvety safe. It reflected an image of the one she fell for, showing her his face and his personality, to some degree.

But there is one problem with this mirror. Maybe Ino safeguarded her heart too much, or maybe she was too afraid to know who it was she loved. Maybe she didn't see the reflection properly. Whatever it was, she ended up seeing the wrong reflection.

Instead of seeing the one she loved in the mirror, she saw someone who was very much like him. Ino saw Sasuke in the mirror.

This was the start of her infatuation. The start of something that began as a mistake.

Perhaps it was also the start of her awakening.

Sasuke was smart. Very intelligent, able to answer questions hurled at him immediately. He could pass all exams with flying colors, becoming one of the smartest students in their academy. He could solve problems with little effort, finish tests with plenty of time to spare.

That was a quality she admired. Something that she wished she could have.

Ino didn't realize it was also a quality in another. That there was someone else who could see the solution immediately, who could have the answers on his fingertips. That there was someone else who could outthink their sensei, someone who could trick others into a corner without them realizing it. Of course, he hid it himself, so that might be why.

Sasuke is also very good in battle. He could learn strategies quickly, understanding which position is best in different situations. In the heat of a battle, he could figure out how to defeat the enemy, even though he never met them before. He could create new jutsus in the middle of a fight, surprise the opponent with something never seen before. A true prodigy.

He is a leader, Ino thinks, one that she can follow.

Then again, there is another that she actually follows. One that gives orders that makes the mission successful, one that brings them all out alive. A person who lets others take the glory and just tries to get everything done as quickly and easily as possible. Perhaps she has followed him for too long to notice any more (_but that didn't mean she would ever stop_).

Of course, perhaps the first thing that she noticed about Sasuke was his looks. His onyx eyes, that intense stare, the way they swallow you. There is his dark hair, its artistic elegance, and its soft spikes. He had a smirk that would fluster her, a distant look that would astound her. He was beautiful (men shouldn't be, but he was an exception: he was like a god, no one parallel to his graceful looks).

Sometimes she feels like no one is worthy of him, he diminishes everyone else, making them look small around him. However, she likes how he his looks are unique; they are one of a kind.

While his looks can't be repeated, he isn't the only one with dark eyes and hair. He isn't the only one with dark pools in his eyes that could drown her (_suffocate her, but in a warm loving way that she couldn't resist_). Sasuke's smirk wasn't the only one that would confound her, making her unable to think or talk. There was another who had all of that. And while his hair wasn't a work of art, it was fluffy (_and made her want to just pull it and tease it…_)

Even though there were two people, who had so many similar characteristics (_but she knew they were different…one was warmencouragingirritatingafriendheriocamazing…_) she happened to fall for Sasuke.

She didn't think to look past the mirror, didn't try to who it was that it reflected. She didn't want to, thinking that there was only one person like this.

However, eventually the mirror broke. The reflection wasn't so perfect, wasn't so wanted. The illusion faded away.

Once upon a time, there was girl that was in love with a mirror. However, unlike Narcissus, she didn't get consumed by the reflection. Instead, she broke out of it in time.

_Crack! The mirror shattered. It broke, leaving her with shards and an image. _

_An image of her heart. An image of a person. A image that wasn't obscured._

_An image of Shikamaru. _

A/N: …is that happy? ….This one was a little harder to write, I think I sort of ruined it (I just lost my energy half way through)…if you all think that it is incomplete, you can all just go and imagine her chasing down Shikamaru.

…

Or if you happen to enjoy InoSasu, you can imagine her chasing Sasuke still.

…

I'll try to make the next one cuter.

…

Or it might be sad. I have to ideas, one's a cute (for me, as I haven't really written cute yet) NaruHina while the other is a…sad…ish…NaruSaku….

…

Not that Naruto is my favorite character or anything (I get really ticked off at him sometimes). It's just that he is in both of those ideas.

…

And I updated earlier than expected because I finished my exams today! HURRAY!

…

And now I have to decide which story to write next…

Review? (And you can even chose which is next…or decide some other pairing to put in too…)


	3. Tale Three: Monster NaruSaku

Why are Shakespeare's plays so popular, decades after he wrote them

Why are Shakespeare's plays so popular, decades after he wrote them? It might be because of their characters, with their personalities that reflect people you might know. It might be the scenarios, with settings that invoke the imagination.

However, probably, it is because of something else. Something that shows you a little bit about _yourself_. His plays are filled with ideas that show you the human heart.

_Jealousy_. **Hatred.** Worry. _Love_. **Envy**. Nervousness. _Sorrow_. **Anger**.

Feelings that you deal with everyday, feelings that you see in everyone.

For…

Emotions are what makes us human.

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

**Fairytales Chapter 3 **

_Monster_

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

Once upon a time, there was a boy who was a monster. Not that you could tell, for he looked ordinary.

His spiky hair was a bright golden yellow; his body was slightly tan, and lean. And his eyes? A clear blue, filled with innocence and a light that could rival the sun's. He looked like any other boy, strong and young. He acted like other children, laughing and joking whenever possible, not taking life seriously, looking around curiously for answers. He dressed in normal clothes, bought normal food, went to a normal school.

But he was different. His mischievous and infectious grin couldn't hide that. His bold statements and foolish answers couldn't change that. His daily routine and questionable eating habits couldn't make it disappear. There was something about him that made the villagers avoid him and the children mock him. Like an aura, it labeled him as one to ignore, singled him out for punishments.

Even if he looked and acted like a boy, he was a monster. For deep inside his body, lying in wait in the pit of his stomach lay the Kyuubi, the demon that destroyed homes and murdered hundreds.

Though he had nothing to do with it, even though he wasn't born when it existed, he was still a monster in their eyes. Even if he is just the cage that holds the creature at bay, his neighbors don't want to look at him or talk to him. They don't want to give him love, whether it is a mother's or a friend's, when the beast took that away from others. They don't cry over his wounds or encourage him when he fails, for they fear that might make it stronger. Even his antics don't make them laugh, at least warmly, for they worry that might lower their defenses.

Naruto didn't fully mind this.

Others received so many things from their families, things he couldn't imagine but would see (sometimes, they showed it in front of him on purpose, just to spite him). While he did feel lonely, unable to receive a loving smile or a consoling hug, he was in a way used to it. He didn't really miss cheerful voices or thoughtful gazes or even tears from worry. He couldn't, for how could he miss something he never really had? He never got those emotions as no one felt like that for him, and so he had nothing he could want, nothing that he wanted back because he lost it. He could long for it, but it felt like something imaginary, a wish that one makes without thinking it will come true, but does just in case.

In a way, those feelings were like a fairytale to him. A fairytale that perfect, or at least good, people got, and bad people never even get to see.

Naruto knows that the good guy _always__**nomatterwhat**_ wins in the end. The good guy, the _hero_ always ended up with that fairytale life. And maybe he if he tried to be like that (_ascloseaspossible_), he might get it someday.

He doubted it sometimes. Everyone thought of him as a monster. And, in a way, he was one.

Naruto didn't fully understand 'love', 'joy', and other happy feelings like that. He instead knew more about 'hate', 'anger', and 'loneliness'. Sometimes, he felt slightly inhuman, for he didn't know what a family is, couldn't understand why people looked at each other with soft eyes. He himself never really felt any of those feelings.

That is, he never did until he met Sakura. For some reason, whenever he saw her, his heart beat faster and his face felt warm. His clothes became sweaty and uncomfortable, making him wish they were not second-hand. When she came into the room, his eyes couldn't leave her, taking in her appearance like a goddess. Her voice became a melody, and her movements were mesmerizing.

Naruto fell in love.

And, naively, he offered it. He offered his flawed, inexperienced love, a love that he had just discovered and didn't know what to do with it.

She rejected him though, breaking his heart a little more (_that surprised him, for he didn't realize how shattered it was before_).

Though it made him sad, Naruto was a little happy because she helped him realize something.

Once upon a time, there was a monster.

One day, that monster fell in love, and realized that he was not, in fact, a monster. He had emotions, just like a human.

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

...3...

**A/N: **Ehh…the ending was a bit tricky, but I didn't mind this one too much. I tried to make it a bit lighter, so it isn't as sad as it could have been.

Review!

(And go to the next chapter, as I did two (TWO!) updates today).


	4. Tale Four: Thoughts NaruHina

Thoughts are amazing things

Thoughts are amazing things. Though they are not solid, not living, nothing that one can really describe, they affect many. A thought can break someone, heal another, cause wars and build peace. They can save or destroy a life.

Sometimes, thoughts can make you feel worthless.

Then there are times someone just might say something that makes you feel special.

...4...

...4...

...4...

...4...

...4...

...4...

...4...

_**Fairytales **_**Chapter 4**

_Thoughts_

_...4..._

_...4..._

_...4..._

_...4..._

_...4..._

_...4..._

_...4..._

Once upon a time, there was a girl who was afraid of people. Well, to be exact, it wasn't people. In fact, she didn't contact people much. What she was afraid of was something less solid, something less easy to point out.

She was afraid of their thoughts.

Every since she was little, she was pushed and stretched as hard as possible. Her father needed, no, _expected_, her to be perfect. She had to be strong, physically and mentally, with courage to do what is required. She might have been born a little blue-haired girl, but she had to become a boy, an heir.

However, she couldn't do it. She couldn't fully control her emotions, freeze her feelings. She could care, she could love, she could even be sad, but she couldn't feel _nothing_. And as much as she tried (_spending days training, sweating in the sun, practicing without stopping_), she wasn't able to gain the strength she was supposed to have.

While she grew up in her own way, became a person that one should be proud of, she wasn't seen at all like the beautiful person she was.

Instead, she was a failure.

Her kindness was seen as weakness. Her compassion to enemies seemed like she was hesitating. Shyness might be cute on other girls, but on her it was seen as ugliness. Something she shouldn't have. Her tears were proof of it, as the future head shouldn't cry.

And that is what everyone around her thought.

It was these thoughts that they had when they looked at her, watching while she struggled to learn new techniques. It was those opinions they voiced, when she failed yet again to beat her sister. The snide comments, cutting her harder than any kunai, that were spoken regardless of her presence. Continuously, even if she did achieve something, she was mocked at, looked down upon.

After years of enduring the taunting of her family, her father's criticism, and that feeling that she _just couldn't be good enough_, she started to avoid people. She avoided their eyes, not wanting to see the annoyance hidden there. She hid from their voices, not wanting to hear the scorn.

Slowly, she grew shyer. Her courage faded away, and her confidence shattered. And all of those things that they thought of her became true.

However, one day she saw a ray of sunlight. Instead of seeing the darkness of her cage, she saw the brilliant blue of the sky. The chains around her loosened just a little, and the cold of winter was replaced with the heat of summer.

_A hand shot out in front of her. _

"_Need help?"_

_Looking up, Hinata saw the bluest eyes and the biggest grin, with spiky yellow hair and cat whiskers to complete the looks._

_Hesitating, she grabbed the hand._

_And as the boy pulled her up, she thought, "Maybe everyone isn't so bad."_

Once upon a time, there was a girl who was afraid of thoughts.

Now, she thinks she can endure them, just a little.

...4...

...4...

...4...

...4...

...4...

...4...

...4...

...4...

**A/N:** Is this ok? No one reviewed to the last chapter…UU So, I just decided to do both.

Review!

(And make requests for whatever you want! Include a prompt, if possible.)


End file.
